


小妈

by lanmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanmo/pseuds/lanmo





	小妈

吕家是高奢品牌界数一数二的富豪大家族，老爷子有两个儿子，大儿子经商能力卓越，与其未婚妻生活美满。

小儿子路易留学归来，也是英俊挺拔，一表人才。

同样身为高奢品牌界顶尖的克里斯家族最近却是非常苦恼，由于竞争对手三番五次的刁难，导致很多生意都受阻而止步不前，克里斯族长一筹莫展。

正巧有天，吕家老爷子来访，聊起最近的事情，克里斯族长唉声叹气，老爷子沉吟了一下说：“我可以帮你渡过难关，但条件是克里斯家族要与我家结为姻亲，这样我们今后将会有非常多长期的互惠互利合作。”

克里斯族长得知对方说的是其家族里年龄最小的kris后，沉思片刻，眼角余光瞥到躲在柱子后偷听的kris。清冷的脸上毫无表情，只看着族长的眼睛点了点头，就转身离去。克里斯族长纠结了一会儿，还是同意了这桩联谊，并再三要求吕老爷子保证会一直宠爱kris。

这位kris小少爷在几个家族中很有名气，据说是个高冷的大美人，性子也很特别，可惜平时很少出来活动，近距离接触过他的人少之又少。

可老爷子娶回家后才发现这美人看着高冷其实就是个骄矜灵动的可人，内里那副单纯的孩子心性真是让他喜爱的舍不得移开一秒视线，疼爱有加，心里暗暗得意不仅赢得了商业合作伙伴还在晚年之际娶到如此宝贝。

这日晚上，为了庆祝小儿子留学归国，老爷子把孩子们叫来一起吃晚饭，并顺便向儿子们介绍了他新娶的kris，也就是他们的小妈。

路易见到kris的一瞬间就被惊艳到，深邃的眼睛一直停留在kris那美丽迷人的脸庞上。

饭后，老爷子兴起让管家给大家合照，小儿子站在kris旁边，望着美人的纤腰，好几次想伸出手环住，却又不敢，只好伸回了右手紧紧攥住自己另一只略显僵硬的手臂，用力咬着牙齿。

过了几日，老爷子去国外谈生意，kris独自在家里品酒，他喜欢喝各种各样好看的酒，粉红的舌尖先伸进酒里舔舔味道，觉得好喝就多喝几口，弄得一双葡萄眼亮晶晶的，两侧脸颊也鼓鼓的就像个偷吃到美食的小奶猫；觉得不好喝的就皱皱眉，嘟囔着酒的名字一脸嫌弃的放到远处的柜子里。

酒量虽高，可无奈酒的品种太多，大多又是度数不低的洋酒，所以没过一会儿酒劲就上来了。有些醉醺醺的kris晃悠着走到沙发上躺下，闭上了眼睛小憩。

路易得知父亲外出不在家，就控制不住地想过来看看小妈。

他悄悄打开房门，发现kris躺在沙发上像是睡着了，他走过去闻到了一股酒气，一向厌恶酒的他却不像往常一样反感，反而觉得这酒气衬得小妈更加的香甜可口。

他笑着用手指摩挲着kris红润丰满的唇瓣，不由自主地低下头开始吮吻。

睡梦中的kris突然觉得呼吸越来越困难，哼哼了两声睁开了眼睛。

“唔你？！……”kris发现亲吻他的人并不是老爷子，一下子眉头皱紧便要推开男人。

“嘘小妈，今晚你是我的。”路易调皮地眨了一下眼睛。

kris还未出口的话便被瞬间铺天盖地而来的激烈的吻尽数堵在了口中。

kris挣扎着，可酒精却使得眼前一片萤光朦胧，他只觉得热，越来越热，从皮肤之下泛起一种酥软无力，让他想伸展身体，又想蜷缩起来。

衣服被褪下，赤裸的皮肤与对方身上的毛衣摩擦着，kris轻轻发出了抽泣一样的声音。

口腔内部被完全的舔舐着，连齿列都被柔软的舌头来回摩擦，kris发出细软急促的声音，然后就被身上的男人温柔地抬高下颌，从额头开始，柔软地亲吻着。

嘴唇不满足地开阖着，路易轻轻咬着他的下唇，指尖探入，抚摸着他的贝齿。

因酒精而异常滚烫的口腔内里，紧紧地裹住了男人的指尖。

他下意识地吸吮着，然后吞咽，却被手指压住舌根，轻轻地抚弄。

路易摩挲着他的身体，像是在抚摸一片上好的锦缎，人类皮肤摩擦的触感尚未消去，毛线的触感就柔软地覆盖回来，带起一层微妙的酥痒。

此时的kris有些难受，又很舒服，似是忘记了抵抗。手指轻轻合拢，指尖碰到了什么凉凉的东西，他模糊的喟叹一声。

他感觉到路易在他颈侧笑了一下，炽热的气息吐在他肩颈上，烫得他轻轻一缩。男人紧紧的按住了他的身体，手指像弹钢琴一样从kris白皙柔软的大腿内侧滑过，触碰到身后的穴口，那里汨满了汗液，湿滑而滚烫。

路易抽出手，快速脱去自己的衣服，伏在kris身上。

路易刚从外面进来，肌肤略凉，贴近的刹那，kris激灵了一下，他无法控制地拱起身体，酥麻四肢软软缠住了男人，渴求着每一片肌肤的贴近。

胸口贴着胸口，打鼓一样急促。

路易逐步向下，kris雪白的肩颈裸露在外，上面黏着水湿的发尾，他轻轻舔着kris胸口的突起，把它舔弄得更加挺立起来，kris轻轻呻吟一声，扬起头，露出的颈子是段天鹅般美好的弧度。

亲吻慢慢向下，kris几乎要哭出来，他的意识越发昏沉，只觉得怀里冰凉柔软的肉体也逐渐热了起来，他又难受又舒服，漆黑皮质沙发扶手上一截冰白色的手腕，随着动作微微颤抖晃动着，无力的陷在沙发里。

成年男性的胸口互相摩擦着，kris发出急促的泣音，覆盖着他的男人，安慰一般将亲吻重新落回他的脸颊。

路易半跪起来，他轻轻将kris的双手扣在头顶，一手把他的双腿并拢，将自己半勃起的器官，嵌入他大腿根部。

大腿内侧细腻柔软又滚烫湿润，让他瞬间生出了一种，已然进入这具美丽身体的错觉。

他低头看去，kris也正在看他，眼睛半睁，内里透出一种慵懒涣散的迷蒙，无辜又充满诱惑。

第一次见他觉得就像是那样可望不可即的天边月，可现在却在他身下因他颤抖低吟，柔软无力。

一念及此，路易感觉到，自己抵在kris两腿之间的器官，越发坚硬滚烫起来。

他一手按着kris并拢的膝盖，缓慢的摆动着腰身，让自己的勃起在kris紧紧并拢的大腿根部缓慢的摩擦着。

他有意延长自己的快乐，坏心地轻轻用已然湿润的顶端去碰触kris腿间半硬的欲望。

kris终于呻吟出声，既甜腻又带着一种恍惚的意味。

路易放开了他的手，kris的手压在自己凌乱的黑发上，衬着雪白的身体，越发有了一种情色的意味。

从他柔软纤细的腰线抚摸向下，揉捏着他的臀部，同时指尖轻轻搔着他的穴口，kris骤然发出了一声尖促而轻的喘息，路易柔软地用指尖抚慰着小穴里的褶皱，一点一点的挤入手指。

探入一个指节的时候，二人几乎同时浊重地发出了一声叹息。

路易加快了腰部的动作，落在kris面孔上的亲吻也急促了起来，终于没有了之前悠然品尝欲望的意味。

kris的体内滚烫得一塌糊涂，路易进入他的身体后，光是想着这样高热的所在，正在艰难的地吞吐着他，痉挛地收缩着，就觉得自己硬得快射了。

他摆动腰部的动作也开始野蛮而悍急，他向下压着kris的双腿，几乎压到膝盖能碰到肩膀，对折过来的程度，从黑发与汗水的间隙寻找到他的嘴唇，野蛮地啃咬着。

kris发出了模糊到不能分辨出是呻吟还是喘息的细弱声音，他身体剧烈地颤抖着，被男人撩起的欲望颤巍巍的吐着湿滑黏液，却因没人抚慰立在那里，瞧着让人更加怜爱。

路易抽出了手指，用力的握住了kris的肩膀，低吼一声把精液射进了他的体内。

kris也紧跟着射了出来，他扬起头，被正享受余韵的路易一口咬在喉结上，就像是被狼咬住喉咙的猎物，颤抖着发出了呻吟。

之后，他又被路易抱坐在腿上，kris勃起的部分被碾压在皮质的沙发边沿，又疼又舒服，他忍耐不得，脊背不自觉的弓成一道极好看的弧线，被男人一连串的吻印在背上，一路向下，又在腰眼最敏感的地方重重一咬，kris乍然惊起，身体反弓，重重坐到了男人腿上，这一下吞咽至了从未到达的深度。

就像是直顶到他的腑脏，一瞬间疼得几乎痉挛，却又异常舒爽。

泪水再次从kris泛红的眼角滚落，路易也重喘一声，粗暴地夹起kris下颌，扭过他的脸，重重的在唇上咬了下去。

二人唇舌纠缠，都是凶狠猛烈，路易又喘了一声，离开他的唇，又低又哑的道了一声：“小妈真乖，你是属于我的了。”

说罢，就着交合姿态，他一把提起kris，让他正坐在自己怀里，这一下顶弄碾磨，kris几乎叫出来，他双腿本能一绞，路易舒服得很，低喘一下，接着用力伐挞。

kris被激得呻吟出声，脸上挂不住，便一口咬在了男人肩上，路易便按在他后颈上，让他往下一坐，kris牙关一紧，牙下便见了点血。

路易却毫不在意，他把kris朝怀里按得更紧更深，几乎要揉进自己身体，才喘息着，在他耳边低语：“再咬得用力些小妈。”

“我喜欢看小妈你一身都是我精液的样子。”

“小妈，我知道你不愿，今后跟了我吧嗯？”

路易这样说着，kris只觉得体内嵌着的欲望再次弹动起来，箍住自己的手臂也猛地收紧，让他窒息得肺部发疼。

kris红着眼眶，没有回答。

而这不过是今夜的开始而已。

==============

夜晚，kris坐在柔软的大床上，不一会儿觉得眼皮越来越沉，便迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。窗口的风铃随着夜风的吹拂发出了悦耳的叮铃声。

“嗯……”睡梦中，kris感觉有个赤裸的男人压在了他身上，可疲惫的他已经没有力气睁开眼睛，不满地嗯哼出声。

屋子里只亮着一盏壁灯，发出淡淡的暖黄光芒，使得整个房间都笼罩在一片昏黄柔和的光线里，隐隐的透着一股朦胧之感。

“唔嗯…啊嗯……”两具光裸的身体相互交叠着，滚烫的温度随着肌肤的触碰传来，kris推了推身上的男人，侧过身去。黑色的床单衬着身下之人白里透粉的肌肤，男人掰正他的身子，激烈地吻了上去。

kris被突如其来的亲吻搞的无法呼吸，微隆的胸口起起伏伏，眼睛里含着水光，蒙蒙一层雾气，白皙的脸颊也浮起红晕，眼角眉梢里满满的，被搅扰了美梦的可爱与委屈，让人有种想更加狠狠蹂躏他的欲望。

而男人也是这么做的，他左手抚摸着kris的腰际，右手不停地抚摸着全身。他放开kris的唇瓣，转而吻向他的脖子，一路舔舐到诱人的锁骨和胸口，而后集中攻击着那两个红缨。

“别…唔……”kris被刺激得不行，可又无力反抗，只得轻声求饶。

男人轻笑了一声没讲话，反而加重了力度，用牙齿咬着kris挺立轻颤的乳头，舌尖扫过乳晕，引得身下人一声又一声难耐的呻吟。

男人轻哼一声，抬起kris的脑袋。kris皱着眉头委屈地看着他，浓密的睫毛颤了颤，男人更觉心痒，猛地捧起他的脸又重重的吻上了那布满水光的红唇，他的唇柔软又饱满，让人不舍得离开。

伴着啧啧的水声，男人腾出一只手拿过床头柜的润滑液，挤在自己手心，摸索着往他身下探去。

半梦半醒中的kris感觉到冰凉的异物正在往他的大腿缝间摸索试探，轻轻哼了几声，男人用嘴巴碰了碰他的鼻尖，柔声道：“宝宝别怕。”

正说着就挤进了一根手指。

kris被突如其来的刺激吓到，害羞地并拢了自己的双腿，不想让他继续动作，男人拿他没办法但也不想停下，他掰开kris的双腿，抽动起了手指，kris挣扎扭动着：“唔…啊！”

他一边挣扎着，一边推着男人的胸口：“不要…把它拿走……啊……”

男人堵住他的嘴，将他的喊叫尽数吞进嘴里，只剩下嗯唔的闷哼声。

看他这么不乖，男人坏笑着一个用力，用左手抓住了推拒着他的那只手，牢牢的禁锢着他细瘦的手腕，然后又趁乱加进了一指，在里面搅动模仿着抽插的动作，渐渐地，穴口里面越来越湿热，kris前面也慢慢充血直立了起来，顶端冒着亮晶晶的液体。

“你……要干什么……”kris修长的双腿抖动的厉害，声音也变了味道，喘着粗气，双眼迷离地紧紧盯着男人不眨眼，还伸出舌头舔了舔发干的嘴唇。

“干你！”男人嘴角邪魅地上扬了起来，将手指加到了第三根。

男人继续着手里的动作并观察着kris的表情，看着他慢慢舒展了眉头就抽出了自己的手指往硬的发疼的下身抹上了润滑，然后勾起kris的双腿架在自己的臂弯里，看着他望向自己那无辜可怜的眼神，男人轻轻俯下身啄吻了一下他的唇角，带着笑意说：“宝宝我要进来了。”说完就对准了入口，慢慢的推了进去，一直插到了底。

两人同时发出了一声惊叹，kris眼角的泪水立刻顺着脸颊流了下来。

可此时男人也不好受，下面把他夹得太紧了，他没法继续动作，他抱紧了kris，低头吻去他的泪水，又亲亲他的眼睛，轻声安慰道：“宝宝放松点，交给我。”

男人轻轻地抚上kris的下身，上下撸动着，等他适应了一些，就缓缓动了起来。

“…嗯啊……你轻点……”

男人凑到他耳边，细细密密地舔舐了起来，又故意向他红红的耳朵里吹了几口气，kris被激的身体都抖了起来，发出的呻吟也跟着变了调，双手用力地攀着男人的背，仿佛怕掉下去一般，紧紧地搂住了身上的人。

“啊哈…唔……”

男人又加大力度向深处撞去，每一下都好像要把他顶下床，房间里啪嗒啪嗒的撞击声伴着甜腻的呻吟一声声搔动着男人的心。

当顶在里面那处时，kris突然搂紧了男人，不停的摇着头说：“不要…唔……不要在那里……”

男人怎么会放过他，随即更加用力的次次撞向那一处，用力抽插着。kris身体抖动的越发厉害，随后便叫着射了出来，下身绞紧，内壁痉挛。男人又使劲插了几下，也跟着释放在他的体内。

全身释放的kris一阵舒爽。

突然一阵坠落感，他重重地压到柔软的床上，眼前的景色变了，男人没了，天亮了，纱帘被风吹拂起来。

“难道刚刚的是梦？”kris疑惑着，费力地想坐起来，就在这时，他发现他的胸前横着一只手臂。

睡在身旁的男人察觉到他的扭动，不满地搂紧了些，鼻尖在kris的脸上蹭了蹭，啄吻了几下他的脸蛋。

两具紧紧贴合的身体，某部位的温度和硬度让kris激灵了起来，他微微转头，看到身边人的脸，叹息一声，又躺了回去。

“看来昨晚我不够卖力吗，你怎么醒的那么早嗯？”kris明显感觉到男人深埋在他身体里的部位在逐渐变的粗大。

路易无声无息地笑了出来，他的手沿着kris清瘦的脊背轻轻滑落，力道带上了几分暧昧，柔声道，“我知道你在顾虑什么。”

kris背对着他，没有出声。

路易环在kris腰上的手臂又紧了紧，声音轻轻地，敲在他耳边：“明明之前被发现后，和你做了约定，为何却还要再使计把你从父亲身边抢来呢？”

“这个问题我想问你。”

路易轻笑一声便大力的又挺进了些许。

破碎的呻吟声从kris口中泄出，他回过头，路易的眼眸漆黑而平静，甚至感觉不出几分他下身正在做的情事。

男人伸手，轻轻碰了碰kris的脸颊，手势轻柔，就像是在触碰什么世间珍贵的宝物：“可不强迫你，我得不到你啊小妈。”

kris没有回答，他闭上了眼睛，还没等他睁开，一个柔软的亲吻就落在了他的眼皮上。

然后他感觉到自己被拥入了一个温暖有力的怀抱。

暖黄的灯光照在他的脸上，汗珠顺着kris细腻的肌肤流了下来，滴到黑色床单上。

 

他们搬出来的第二天，kris看着窗口依旧“叮铃叮铃”晃动着的风铃有些出神，那是有次老爷子带他去旅行，在一个小镇上买的，店主说送给自己最爱的人，就可以一生平安快乐。

“在想什么呢？给你新拍的广告喜欢吗？”低头看着环在自己腰上的手臂，kris笑道：“路易，你爱我吗？”

“怎么突然说…”

“我并不想卷入你和你父亲之间，可我一开始就没的选择不是吗？”

“但正是因为我爱你，宝宝，所以才…但你要相信我，我会尽快处理好和父亲之间的事情，然后咱们两个永远在一起好不好？”路易更加用力的收紧了怀抱，下巴深深埋在kris的脖颈中。

“其实你父亲并未标记过我，也许只是他年纪大了想找个人陪在身边罢了。但为了我的宝贝能有个爸爸，我应该是要相信你的。”

“！宝宝你…你，多久了？！”

“快两个月了。”

“你总是能带给我那么多惊喜！从我第一眼见到你那刻起就是！”路易蹲下身，小心翼翼的亲吻着kris的肚子。

这次他选择正确了吧，kris看着激动的路易，眼角眉梢里带着温柔的笑。

===========  
带娃小番外

变成准妈妈的kris近期有些感怀。

这天，他在阳台上望着院子里掉落的黄叶，手抚摸上圆滚滚的肚子，悠悠叹了口气。

不远处的路易看到这个情形，眉头一皱。

第二天，kris又来到了阳台上，突然发现院子里一片绿色，郁郁葱葱的，昨日还秋意浓浓的小院子一夜之间又变成了生机勃勃的春天。

就在kris惊讶地瞪大了葡萄眼时，一双手环上了他的腰，温柔地抚摸着他的肚子，在他耳边轻轻呼气：“宝宝可还喜欢？”

kris回过神来哭笑不得：“是你啊……”。

在临产期的kris撅了撅嘴，“路易，你喜欢男孩还是女孩啊？可我想要个女儿，每天打扮得漂漂亮亮的，像个小公主一样，多可爱啊！”

路易笑了笑：“可我喜欢男孩，因为我已经有我的小公主了啊~”边说边在kris的脸上啵了一下。

然后以kris害羞的脸红而告终。

混血小靓仔长到5岁的时候，已经是个小大人了，本着自己的事情自己做，kris的事情我来做的原则，很是独立。这不，近期kris又怀孕四个月了，崽崽的事情也多了起来。

有一天，kris拉着崽崽的小手，小心翼翼地问道：“宝贝，你是想要个弟弟还是想要个妹妹啊？”

崽崽观察着kris的表情挠挠头，有点气鼓鼓的说：“我想要个弟弟，不能就我一个人因为和爸爸抢你被欺负，我心里不平衡！”

kris无语地瞪了瞪远处的某人。

在厨房里切菜的路易心里暗暗盘算着这周要怎么缩减小崽子在家的时间。


End file.
